Aquarius no Camus
by Haldira
Summary: Un petit One Shot sur Camus comme on ne l'a jamais vu... Reviews SVP


**Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'apartiennent pas, mais à notre cher Kurumada...

**Couple** : Y'en a pas °

**Perso** : Camus (on l'avais pas compris...

**NTA** : Voilà voilà un petit One Shot sur Camus en attendant la suite de mes autres fics, non je ne les ais pas oubliée mais je travaille dessus et en parallèle...

Bonne lecture

C'est fini, cette foutue guerre est finie, je n'en reviens pas, il m'a ramené à la vie, pourquoi ? oui pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans mon temple ce matin ? Pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas laisser en enfer ?... Maintenant que je suis là, que vais-je pouvoir bien faire ? Rentrer chez moi ? Non impossible, il ne m'aurait jamais attendu... Rester ici ? Non plus, je ne suis pas un hypocrite, je ne peut pas prétendre être heureux d'être en vie et faire comme si rien ne c'était passer... Pourtant ai-je le choix ? Nous permettra t'on de partir, ou bien il nous faudra rester ici ? Athéna nous libérera telle de nos obligations pour quelques jours, semaines, mois ? Il ne faut pas rêver, elle ne peut pas se permettre de laisser sa "garde personnelle" reprendre une vie normale... Une vie normale, je rigole qu'est-ce qu'une vie "normale" quand on à été chevalier d'Athéna, se battant à mort pour une déesse, tuant et être tuer, revenant des morts car la mort elle-même ne veut pas de nous... Non sincèrement ce souhait est ridicule... Je me vois bien chercher du travail et mettre sur mon Curriculum Vitae, ancien employeur : La Déesse Athéna... fonction : Chevalier d'or... Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en rigolant intérieurement à ces pensées ridicules.

Tiens le défilé commence... ils montent tous au palais du grand Pope pour la réunion, je pousse un soupir de résignation, il faut que je m'y face, je doit y aller et pourtant je n'en n'ai aucune envie... les voir tous me déprime tellement... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'air heureux d'être en vie, d'être revenu... ils sont pathétiques à faire semblant... je me dégoûte moi-même de ne pas essayer... pourtant ça n'est pas dans mon caractère... je ne montre pas qui je suis réellement, nul ne le sait... en tout cas pas de ceux que je côtoie régulièrement...

La seule personne qui me connaît c'est toi mon frère... David tu me manques tellement. Je me refuse à parler de toi ici, je ne veut pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi... à dire vrai je te considère comme miens et je ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'autorise à penser à toi... mon frère qu'est tu devenus ? est-tu seulement heureux... si c'est le cas je devrais m'en sentir heureux pour toi mais tels n'est pas le cas... mon coeur est lourd... lourd de sentiments à ton égard, lourd de tristesse car je ne suis pas auprès de toi... par tout les Saints de l'enfer il faut que j'aille à cette maudite réunion...

Je me lève de mon canapé sur lequel j'étais tellement bien assis dans le noir à ruminer mes pensées... j'appel à moi mon armure d'or qui viens me recouvrir entièrement aller un petit effort, ça va passer vite avec un peu de chance... je pousse un nouveau soupir de résignement..., je sors de mon temple et monte les marches.

Par pur bonheur je ne croise personne, tiens il ne manquerait plus que je sois en retard, ma réputation en prendrais un coup... à dire vrai peut m'importe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue lourde cette foutue armure... je me traîne, décidément c'est pas mon jour, ou plutôt pas dans mes habitudes, voilà que je vais être en retard à une réunion, que je râle pour tout et n'importe quoi, et maintenant je commence à me plaindre... je me désespère moi même...

Plus que quelques marches et je serais arrivé, quelle idée de mettre les temples en hauteur aussi, quelle chance j'ai eue surtout d'habiter un des temples les plus près du palais... voilà que je recommence à me plaindre... vivement ce soir que je me couche. Aller il faut que je me magne un peu sinon ça va être ma fête.. tiens d'ailleurs c'est quand ma fête ? Oh et puis concentre toi un peu...

J'entre dans la salle, évidemment tout le monde est là... je suis bon dernier... c'est la première fois de toute ma carrière de chevalier que j'arrive en retard... et bien je suppose qu'il faut un début à tout... décidément je ne me reconnais plus...

Tu est en retard Chevalier.

Aller c'est partis comme d'hab on s'avance, on s'agenouille, on baisse les yeux et à oui c'est nouveau on s'excuse.

Pardonnez mon retard Grand Pope.

Ca n'est pas dans tes habitudes chevalier, que t'arrives t'il ?

Ca y est nous y voilà c'est ma fête, il va me faire une introspection complète, comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant, aller lève la tête regarde le respectueusement et excuse toi platement... encore un truc que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire mais bon.

Veuillez m'excuser. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.

Ca ira pour cette fois.

Il se fou de moi j'en suis sure, le grand Shion, Grand Pope de son état, pourtant lui aussi il fait parti des renégats, de ceux qui ont porté allégeance à Hadès, et on lui à bien pardonner... pour ce qu'il en ai de moi et des autres je ne suis pas sur qu'il en soit de même.

Beaucoup on du mal à accepter que moi, chevalier intègre et respecter je me sois allié à Hadès, pourtant si ils savaient ce qu'ils nous en a coûtés de faire ça. Ils s'imaginent tout rose mais ne le sont pas pour autant.

Je me lève doucement et retourne à ma place sous l'oeil torve d'Aioros, tiens lui aussi on peut en écrire des lignes sur son cas, il est mort depuis plus de 13 ans et le voilà qui ressuscite avec nous tous et qu'il se permet de nous juger. Bien sur on lui dira rien "le brave, fier, et intègre Aioros" alors que... enfin je laisse tomber...

Après deux heures interminables à déblatérer ces conneries, il nous lâche enfin la grappe. Leçon du jour "j'aimerai retrouver une unités entre les chevaliers d'or", c'est ça fou toi de notre gueule on ne te dira rien.

Les effarouchés non renégats ne nous adresserons jamais la parole et vice-versa. Remarque on à deux groupes soudés au moins c'est déjà ça. Enfin soudé par la force. Quoiqu'en le connaissant mieux Deathmask peut être sympathique quand il voulait, non pas que je l'aime à proprement dis, mais disons que j'apprend à apprécier sa compagnie, l'autre jour on à même réussi à parler pendant plus de deux heures.

Me voilà enfin à mon temple, je suis chez moi, super ! que d'ironie aujourd'hui... vivement ce soir que je me couche.

Tiens pourquoi ils descendent tous ? Aurais-je raté quelques chose à la réunion ? Fort probable. Je me dirige vers mes appartements.

Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Tiens je rêve la bête à corne du premier temple me parle, je me retourne par politesse. Tout le monde s'arrête, on dirai une émeute au sein de mon temple, 13 chevaliers d'Athéna, tous plus ou moins sur la défensive, prêt à se faire la peau pour une mauvaise parole.

Voilà que le lion le réprimande maintenant, ça pourrais devenir intéressant.

Mü pourquoi est-ce que...

Aioria tu as entendu ce qu'à dis Maître Shion, il veut une nouvelle unité dans les chevaliers d'or. Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un se décide, tant qu'à y passer autant le faire rapidement et sans douleur.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me confond avec un pansement qu'il veut arracher et le jeter dans un coin pour l'oublier. Je hausse les épaules et avance, précédant tout ces maudis chevaliers et descend vers l'arène. Même si je n'en n'ai pas la moindre preuve je me doute qu'il y a entraînement commun.

Voilà que les apprentis s'y mettent aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, j'ai une de ces envie de partir en courant, loin de tout ça, loin de tous, de me terrer dans un coin. Mais je n'en n'ai ni le droit ni la force. Ma lâcheté à des limites quoi qu'en pense les autres.

Je vais me montrer d'une gentillesse sans borne, depuis qu'on a été ressuscités je n'ai pas fait le moindre entraînement avec les chevaliers intègre. Aller un sourire n'a jamais tuer personne. Voilà qui est fait, je fait un joli sourire au bélier, bien il à compris et accepte, avec un peu de chance il va me mettre ma raclé et je vais enfin pouvoir trouver une excuse pour ne plus sortir de chez moi et avoir la paix.

D'un geste en direction des apprentis je leur ordonne de laisser le champ libre, ce qu'ils font bien sur, ils ont trop peur de refuser quoi que ce soit.

Je me dirige lentement vers le centre de l'arène et me met sur la défensive, je veut bien me faire latter mais il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même.

Il se dirige aussi au centre, les autres s'assoient sur les gradins, tant mieux il ne gênerons pas comme ça.

Tiens il me salut, allez va je vais être gentil je lui rend son salut, que ça peut m'énerver parfois toutes ces simagrée, qu'on se battent et qu'on en finissent une bonne foi pour toute.

Mü se met aussi sur la défensive, et bien on est pas près d'avancer si personne n'attaque, je suis sure qu'il meurt d'envie de me collé une raclé. Aller mon petit attaque j'en ai marre de tourner en rond à épier la faiblesse qui causera ta perte, enfin façon de parler sinon le grand pope va me sermonner et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver une heure enfermée avec lui, ça non merci.

Comme dit un vieux proverbe français, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même, alors je vais me servir.

Diamond Dust !

Crystal Wall !

Et comme prévus il me fait le coup du Crystal Wall comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Holà je vais me prendre mon attaque en pleine figure...

Ouaaaaaaacccccccccchhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Et pan en plein dans la colonne en pierre, ça en deviens lassant de toujours se prendre les mêmes colonnes il faudrait penser à innover un peu. Bon je me lève ? je me lève pas ? je me relève ? ou je reste par terre ?

Le voilà qui s'avance vers moi, faut que je me lève, et hop... je suis de ... pas tout à fait... si je suis debout, je lui fait un signe que tout va bien, je vais lui épargner le chapitre des cotes cassées, ça ne le regarde pas.

Voyons voir si je peu le pousser à bout... il à baissé sa garde, dommage...

Diamond Dust !

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

C'est même pas drôle il s'est pas envolé, il à juste reculer, certes sur une cinquantaines de mètre mais enfin bon, je me déçois... il faudrait que je me concentre un peu plus si je veut qu'il en vienne à vraiment m'attaquer le bélier, le faire sortir de ces gonds pour qu'il ne retienne pas ces coups...

Tu me déçois Mü, moi qui pensait que j'allais avoir un combat loyal avec toi.

En quoi ce combat n'est il pas loyal ?

Tu ne fait que te défendre, tu ne m'attaque pas...

Tu ne m'attaques pas non plus que je sache

Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Quand je dis (enfin je pense) qu'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même.

Aurora Execution !

Crystal Wall !

Pfff Dégonflé

Traite !

Mouton !

Ose répéter !

Et bien enfin, j'ai cru que jamais il n'allait se mettre en colère, c'est fou mais dès qu'on l'attaque sur son signe zodiacal il ne se contrôle plus. Aller j'en remet une couche pour le plaisir...

Je dis que tu est un MOUTON ! M.O.U.T.O.N. ! que tu ne sais rien faire sans l'accord de ton Maître vénéré, qui soit dit en passant est autant un traître que moi si on reprend tes thermes, et que jamais tu ne sera te défaire de cette douceur de petit mouton qui te caractérise.

Avec ça si il craque pas le bélier je comprend plus...

Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles insolente ! Tu va regretter d'avoir parler de mon Maître comme tu viens de le faire. Prépare toi, Chevalier, le bélier sort ces cornes !

Ahhhh enfin c'est pas trop tôt. Il s'avance dangereusement vers moi là, aller attaque mon petit tu va être bien reçu.

STARLIGHT EXECUTION !

AURORA EXECUtion Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Encore cette colonne, outch mon dos, Bon se relève, je ne suis pas suffisamment blesser pour stopper le combat, je suis sur qu'il peut m'en infliger plus. Il va falloir jouer serrer si je veut arriver à mes fins.

Me revoilà debout, tout cosmos dehors. Il à pas l'air content le Mü à sa place je ne le serais pas non plus.

C'est tout ce que tu peut faire ? Et on te dit meilleur chevalier du sanctuaire..., Shion ne dois pas être très fier de toi.

Laisse mon Maître en dehors de ça, c'est entre toi et moi.

Oui enfin si tu te décide à vraiment combattre, ça serais plus facile non ?

Tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'agis pas.

J'ai pas envie de te faire mal, le fragile petit Mü, gentil mouton à son Maître.

Cette fois s'en ai trop. Siné Camus !

Je lui fait mon plus grand sourire.

AURORA EXECUTION !

STARDUST REVOLUTION ! (en même temps)

Cosmos enflamme toi, une dernière fois, montre lui que tu peut lui résister pour avoir une mort digne de ce nom. Athéna pardonne moi mais la vie m'est insupportable, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Mon disciple recevra mon armure, le temple du verseau sera de nouveau bien gardé.

Pardonne moi Mü de t'avoir obliger de faire ça, mais je suis trop lâche pour mettre fin à mes jours. Mon seul réconfort aura été de mourir de ta main. Mon frère... mon ami... adieu

J'arrête mon attaque, je ne résiste plus. Je me laisse envahir par la puissance de l'attaque de Mû. Mon armure me quitte, c'est la fin, la mort viens m'emporte.

Adieu mes amis, mes frères.

Puissiez vous me pardonner un jour...

Fini j'espère que ça vous aura plu...

Petite review SVP... :-p

Merci

Aries no Mü.


End file.
